indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Young Indy timeline issue
I just noticed that the timeline in Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide places the events of Travels with Father (Chapter 4) after Journey of Radiance (Chapter 5) - and not before (as the DVD order would seem to indicate) Ultimate Guide: * January 1910 - Benares (based on episode title) * March 1910 - Peking (based on episode title) * April 1910 - Russia * May 1910 - Greece on List_of_Young_Indiana_Jones_episodes, someone mentioned that Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father is based on story ideas for Russia, March 1909 and Athens, July 1910 (placing one before the events in east Asia, and one after) - which helps to make conceptual sense of why Travels with Father takes place before Journey of Radiance - at least part of it takes place before, though the DVD is marked as 1910. Someone have the original TV movie to help verify those dates? 1909 actually makes more sense for the Russia adventure, given that Indy mentions Christy Mathewson's win loss record for "last season" - which matches his 1908 season. Should the Adventure timeline be adjusted to break apart the segments of the films back into their YIJC episode names, and try to go on a month-to-month basis for some years where that information is known - since the dating in the film versions is generally screwy. Jawajames 01:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Not really... T canon (TV series) trumps C canon (the Guide) and the Adventures (usually) supercede the Chronicles. I know it makes sense to have the episodes placed with accurate continuity details but the bridging footage says no. At least Raiders doesn't do that. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 21:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Having the Adventures (esp. with their bridging segments) trump the Chronicles creates a bunch of crazy temporal situations that force the world history in the IJ timeline into greater variance from the real world timeline, which also creates the possibility of invalidating material that uses the Chronicles timeline. ::For instance, if Passion for Life has the correct timeline and is before The Perils of Cupid (set 1908), then Indiana meets Theodore Roosevelt in 1908, and not 1909 (as Chronicles placed the meeting) -- which would be a time when Roosevelt was still in office in the real world history (which has him go to East Africa AFTER leaving the presidency, something mentioned in the Lost Journal). Unfortunately, LFL made a rather tangled mess with the bundling and bridging, and doesn't seem that inclined to iron it out.. and then it compounds when some C sources use different dates (or rely on real world dates, not realizing where the Indyworld departs from ours), which then end up in here. ::Since the Adventures were designed to be bundled thematically and not chronologically (even the Passion for Life DVD has 1908-1909 printed on it), can we make some wiggle room in their timelines, and either ignore the bridging material, or find a way to retcon it? (ie, the bridge between Russia and Greece in Travels with Father does show the family leaving from Moscow to go to Greece... but it doesn't necessarily have the Tolstoy adventure immediately before it... or the Greece adventure immediately after it - perhaps they go to Russia, have the Tolstoy adventure in 1909, then rail to Benares and Peking.. then end up back in Moscow to take a train and boat to Athens, and the Greek adventure starts in 1910. (and Seymour gets migraines multiple times). Likewise legs of the trip from Africa to Paris might have happened but are not quite connected the way we saw them (they get to Nice and Paris after leaving Morocco in 1906, and not British East Africa in 1908/1909)Jawajames 01:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's possible, sure, but that would be fanon without official say so. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 15:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::In regards to Travels with Father, it takes place before Journey of Radiance in 1910 (based on film order and dates on DVDs). However, all sources point to Journey of Radiance (Benares segment) happening in January 1910. Based on this logic, all of Travels with Father also takes place in January 1910 since it is in 1910 and before Benares. Russia must've had a very light winter to have no snow around Moscow, and have workers still in the fields. the adventures in Russia can take place over 3 days, and the adventures in Greece can take place over 4 days (mentioning a weekend), and then travel from russia to greece, and then greece to benares, and then the adventure in benares. can it fit in one month? how canon is the interactive timeline that came with the DVDs? Jawajames 22:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) If somebody's interested I'm editing and compiling a new Indiana Jones Timeline from all available sources at the moment as an "unofficial Bookguide" for myself and perhaps our Austrian homepage Indiana Jones Chronicles, including maps and original traveltimes, etc. And I was shocked when I noticed for example that the 1910 China adventure alone takes at least 4 weeks (From Early March to Early April), given all the sources - TYIJC #6: Behind the Great Wall (1993, Bantam Book) by Richard Brightfield / TYIJC #11: Peking, March 1910 (1993, Dark Horse) by Dan Barry / TYIJC #12: Peking, March 1910 (1993, Dark Horse) by Dan Barry / TYIJC #20: Peking, March 1910 (1993, TV) by Rosemary Anne Sisson based on a Story by George Lucas / The Adventures Of Young Indiana Jones: Journey of Radiance (2000, Movie)/ TYIJC Magazine #1: Indy in China - The Runaway Adventure (1992, Lucasfilm) by Amanda Agee / YIJ German Book: Die Nadeln des Dr. Wen Chiu. Indien und China 1910. [1993, 3-8025-22680]. So it's very difficult to combine all those materials I think it's important to consider all official and licenced items canon even the changes, but like some of you say the old dates are more historical correct than the new ones. Gkittler 21:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Here are some example scans of my book (China Adventure 1910): Image:C01example.jpg | Example 1 | Image:C02example.jpg | Example 2 | Image:C03example.jpg | Example 3 | Image:C04example.jpg | Example 4 | Like I said before I'm not finished yet, but hopefully most of the young Indy stuff will be finished in August 2009.Gkittler 13:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) * You've got a very comprehensive site there! I like it! Jawajames 17:54, 11 March 2009 (UTC)